Webcasts are a popular way for presenters to provide content to an audience over a network. For example, during a webcast, a presenter can send media content, such as audio or video, across the Internet to audience members. Webcasts can be used to provide a variety of content, including news content, educational material, live performances (e.g., music, comedy, etc.), interactive discussions, and other forms of media content. One popular kind of webcast involves a presenter playing a video game for audience members to watch. For example, the webcast can be a streaming feed of the presenter playing a game.
Webcasts often include a live component such that audience members and one or more presenters are able to interact with each other. However, the webcasts need not be in real-time. The webcast can include a delay for network streaming purposes (e.g., to allow for buffering to smooth content presentation) or a broadcast delay (e.g., a “tape” delay). During webcasts, audience members can interact with the presenter by, for example, sending the presenter messages. The messages from audience members can sometimes include requests that the presenter play particular songs or other media content items. While a presenter may want to engage with his or her audience by responding to these requests, there are many challenges in doing so. For example, the process can be inefficient and raise cybersecurity concerns.